ANBU KITSUNE DUO
by xX.Cloud.Vixen.Xx
Summary: In Konoha, there is a fierce duo in the ANBU, they may even be stronger than their Hokage. They are known as the Kitsune Duo. Rumors say one of them is barely the age of a genin, and the other is his older brother. People originally anally thought of the Uchiha brothers. But when Itachi went rouge, why were they still in commission?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Naruto Uzumaki once again was running for his life as fast as his 3 year old kegs could take him. From who? Well the retarded villagers of course. Naruto ran into a alley right into a dead end, he looked to the villagers fearfully. "Looks like the demon has no where to run now" a villager said with amusement, they started punching poor Naruto, not vent listening to his cries and whimpers, they beater him till he passed out from bold loss.

 **~°~°~°Mindscape~°~°~°**

Kyuubi no Kitsune watched everything, he was now looking at the beaten body of his jailer, for the first time, he felt pity for the boy. He started to heal him with his Chakra, after e was done, the boy looked like nothing had happened, except for his clothes. **"And now we wait"** the great beast said to himself. Naruto started to stir, **"Wake up, Kit, I don't have time to take care of you"** he said, Naruto jumped at the deep voice. He hooked at the scenery, "Guess the villagers threw me in a sewer, but why is it big?" he said to himself. **"Hey Kit, over here"** the Kyuubi said, Naruto didn't hear him, Kyuubi sweat dropped, then he growled **"Listen to me, be grateful I still haven't tore you, limb, to limb"** he sad menacingly. Naruto looked up and fell and pointed a shaky finger up to the giant orange Kitsune "N-no way, Th-the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" he said fearfully. **"I see my jailer isn't such of a idiot"** Kyuubi said, clearly annoyed.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Naruto yelled, clearly mad. **"Same temper as your mother, heh, but yet you look like your father"** the Kyuubi said. "Wait, you knew my parents?" Naruto asked, the cage got quiet, the Kyuubi decide to tell him **"There the ones who sealed me in you..."** Kyuubi said slowly. He gave time for Naruto to process, "No... Way" he dropped to the ground on his knees, "The fourth is my father? Why did he seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune" in me?" he asked himself, he started convulsing . The Kyuubi cursed quietly, bad idea to tell a 3 year old, a bright light surrounded him and there standing, where the giant beast one was, was a 17-18 year old boy, crimson hair and eyes, orange fox wears, and 9 orange tails, he was wearing a blood red tank top and black jeans.

He made his chakra bring the boy to him, all the way to the bars. He started stroking Naruto's hair brotherly like, "Shh, Shh, it's alright" his voice no longer deep and dark, but soft and gentle. Naruto started to calm down, "Why did he do it?" he asked the Kyuubi quietly, "He was Hokage, he needed to protect the village" he said calmly. "Why did you attack the village?" he asked him once again, so Kyuubi tolled him about the masked man, his mother's name, how his parents died protecting him. Once Kyuubi looked down, he saw Naruto was fast asleep, Kyuubi smiled. He looked outside the Mindscape and saw that the boy was in the hospital, Hiruzen Sarutobi besides the hospital bed. "Time to send you back Kit, we will meet again, since you will find a way to come in your Mindscape" he said. The Mindscape soon started to disappear and Naruto was in the hospital bed.

When Naruto woke up, he had this craziest dream, that the Kyuubi was there and he told him about his parents, he looked up and saw "Hokage-Jiji!" he yelled. "I see your all better, Naruto" Hiruzen smiled at the boy's attitude, "I had this craziest dream" Naruto said to Hiruzen, he was hyper. "What was it about?" Hiruzen asked, "It was about the Kyuubi and he tolled me about my parents" Naruto said, **"That wasn't a dream Kit, and talk in your head or else they will look at you like a crazy boy"** he heard to Kyuubi said. Hiruzen's eyes widened, "The Kyuubi?" he said, "Yeah, he was really nice, he tolled me I wasn't a Idiot" Naruto said brightly, knowing that it wasn't a dream.

'That was a crazy dream indeed" Hiruzen said, smiling, "It-" Naruto was cut of by the Kyuubi **"Just go with it, he doesn't want you to know yet"** Naruto got it, "It was a crazy dream wasn't it, Can I go now, I want ramen!" Naruto whined, and he very much indeed wanted ramen. Hiruzen chuckled, "Well it seems you are good now, we can go" he said "YAY!" Naruto screamed, grabbing his clothes and changing into them. Hiruzen smiled to himself, he and Naruto exited the building going to the ramen shop.

 **~°~°~° 2 years later {age 5}~°~°~°**

Naruto talked with the Kyuubi for the past two years, he now knew the beastly name was Kurama. But as he liked to call him, "Kurama-Nii", Kurama tolled him he was stuck in the cage, Naruto wanted to get him out so he was studying seals. **"Kit it's no use, you can only open this damn cage when your privy godfather comes"** Kurama tolled him, Kurama informed him that he had a godfather, a sannin to be exact, the pervert of the toad sannin.

"But I want to get you out" Naruto whined, they were still at the apartment building. **"To bad to sad, now get going and prank the ANBU headquarters~"** and this is how young Naruto learned how to prank, Kitsune's are master pranksters, He nodded, it was 4:00 AM, why was he up early? Well Kurama was training him, he threw all his orange clothes away and tolled Jiji to get him black clothes, Jiji questioned him and Naruto said "That's how villagers find me" and he had a fair point so Jiji ordered them for him.

Naruto sneaked under the ninjas noses right into HQ, he grabbed his paint bombs, witch were neon, pink, blue all those vibrant colors and threw them on the ground with a " _SPLASH_ " and he quickly disappeared in the _Body Flickr Technique_ witch for him was fire, he appeared back in his apartment "Now we wait" he said with a smirk. 10 seconds later he saw ANBU heading towards the Hokage tower, their uniforms fillet with vibrant paint, Naruto started laughing. 5 seconds late a ANBU was in front of him "Naruto Uzumaki you are to report to the Hokage tower" it was a male with a dog mask, "Fine, Se ya" he said smiling cheeky and _Body Flickered_ again, the dog ANBU stood there for a few seconds before doing the same jutsu also.

When Naruto appeared in the room, 6 ANBU where there, "Where's Do-" Hiruzen didn't finish his sentence because Dog then appeared. Hiruzen questioned him, Dog shook his head. "Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?" Hiruzen asked. "Secret~" he said in a sing song voice, everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Okay, Naruto, did you set the paint bombs in the HQ?" Hiruzen asked, "Maybe I did" Naruto said. "Naruto" Hiruzen warned, "Fine, fine, I did" Naruto said, "But in my opinion, they should really upgrade the ninjas there, it was rather simple to he in" Naruto stated. Everyone looked Naruto, **"Kit there looking at you weird"** Kurama said, "Yeah, yeah, I know Kurama" Naruto said out loud. "What? I'm talking with Nii-Chan" Naruto stated and stared back at the ANBU, "Naruto, ate you okay" Hiruzen said. "Yeah, why?" he said, "You keep spacing out" Hiruzen said, "Vine, don't believe me, call Inoichi-San" Naruto said and sat on the floor and started talking to Kurama in his mind.

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto, they saw him staring of to space, Falcon, call Inoichi-San" Hiruzen ordered, "Hai" the ANBU with brown hair in a ponytail said **{*wink wink*}** and Flickered away, soon Falcon and Inoichi came in. "What's the matter, Hokage-Sama?" Inoichi asked, Hiruzen nodded at Naruto, Inoichi saw the far away look on his face, "Naruto" he called out. "Huh?" Naruto returned back to reality, "I'm gonna go in your mind okay" Inoichi said, "Kay" Naruto said, Inoichi put his hand on Naruto's head.

 **~°~°~°Mindscape~°~°~°**

Inoichi opened his eyes to see himself in a sewer, he didn't now where to go since it was to big, "Oi! Over here!" he heard Naruto, he started walking towards him. "In here" Naruto said and he disappeared into a corner. Inoichi followed Naruto to the corner, he blocked his eyes from the blinding light. When he opened his eyes, he saw a cage, but there was something in the cage. "Sup Inoichi" Naruto called out, running towards the cage and stopped, "What's in the cage?" Inoichi asked.

"Me" a voice said, he looked at the cage and saw the "K-k-Kyuubi?!" he said, frozen in fear. "Foolish humans" Kyuubi murmured, "Don't worry Inoichi, Kurama-Nii wont hurt you" Naruto said. "Kurama?" Inoichi asked, he moved slowly, how could he trust a 5 year old of a great beast that destroyed Konoha 5 years ago? "Yeah, Kyuubi's name~" Naruto chipped, "SHUT IT BRAT!" Kurama yelled, turning into a human again and sacking Naruto on the head. Kurama's appearance changed a bit in those 2 years, his crimson hair was now in a pony tail, made him look badass. He had a leather jacket, red shirt under, black jeans and combat boots.

He was still a good brother to Naruto, he was his kit.

"Itai!" Naruto said, rubbing his head. Inoichi looked stunned, "Okay, now you know that I am the one who talks to Naruto, he's my kit, hurt him, you'll be signing your death wish" Kurama threaten, Inoichi nodded and he got out of Naruto's head. "What happened?" Sarutobi asked, "Kyuubi happened" Inoichi said quietly, only for Sarutobi to hear. His eyes widened, "Impossible" he breathed out. "Afraid not Jiji" Naruto said, standing up. "How?" Sarutobi asked, "Simple, when I was 3 years old, I was running for my life from the retarded villagers, as Kurama-Nii says, I passed out, Woke up in my mindscape, and saw a big ass fuzzy red fox" Sarutobi, ANBU, and Inoichi felt bad for the boy, but also shock, for one thing, he was still sane, second, how he called the Kyuubi no Kitsune. 30 minutes later, Naruto was done explaining, "I just need to wait for that damn pervy godfather of mine" he said.

After he said a 'Poof' sounded, they turned to look at a orange fox with green eyes and a, speak of the devil, there w's the damn pervy godfather! Jiraiya. The fox bit his leg, "Damn fox" Jiraiya growled and kicked the fox.

Before the fox hit the wall, Naruto quickly grabbed him, the fox is a boy, with a orange flash. Sarutobi, Inoichi, Jiraiya, and ANBU stared at him in shocked. The fox gave a yip, licked Naruto's face and poofed out. **{*sees SasuNaru, gets the urge to finish this chapter* I'm weird}** "Who summoned me?" Jiraiya said, shaking his head. "I did, you pervy bastard" Naruto said calmly, Jiraiya got a tick mark, "TAKE THAT BACK YOU NAIVE BRAT! I'm a the toad sage" he said, doing his sage pose entrance thing. Naruto sweat dropped, "You mean the sage of perverts" he said, ANBU and Sarutobi broke out laughing. "And you are" Jiraiya said, "Me? Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, believe it!" Naruto said with his awesome catchphrase. Then Jiraiya eyed the boy and stifled a gasp, he looked exactly like Minato, wait, he said Uzumaki Naruto and godfather. And boy, did he felt stupid,

"Kit, let me talk, your still a brat" Kyuubi said in his mind, 'I'm not a brat!' Naruto thought and let Kurama take over.

His blue eyes turned crimson with slits, his whiskers deepened, "And the pervert returns, miss me, Jiraiya? Of course you do, who doesn't miss me, well a lot actually, never mind that, oi! Is anyone alive?" Kurama asked, everyone in the room was either scared or shocked. "Kyuubi" Jiraiya said in hatred, "What are you doing here?" Jiraya asked

Kurama mocked fake hatred, "I'm hurt, you still don't forgive me of killing Minato and Kushina, it was that blasted Madara's fault, I'm doing them a favor, looking after their 'little bundle of joy~' More like the brat" Kyuubi said, ignoring the gasp from the ANBU then murmurs, "Wait, the Kyuubi actually has feelings?" Jiraiya asked, amusement when he saw Kurama, in Naruto's body, flush. "Okay, okay, what do you actually want?" he asked. "The scroll, need to protect the kit from physical danger, since the blasted retards don't understand how real demons look and act like" Kurama said with a sigh.

Jiraiya thought long, he whispered to Sarutobi, which he nodded. "Under one agreement, you will be Naruto's legal guardian and be in ANBU" Jiraiya said. "Deal, put the kit in ANBU, you haven't seen the real him yet~" Kurama said, going back, red turning to blue. "Naruto, would you like to be in ANBU?" Sarutobi asked, gasp from ANBU.

"But hokage-Sama! He's barely a child!" Falcon said

"The gaki can't be corrupted that fast!" Snake said

"I like the idea" Dog and Weasel said, everyone turned to the prodigies, and by everyone I mean Falcon and Snake. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MINDS?!" They screamed at them. Naruto, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya sweat dropped, that's what they get for putting the youngest ANBUs in a team. "Silence" Sarutobi ordered, which he got, "Naruto will be joining the ANBU, but first, stay here, this is a S class secret, because we are going to take the Kyuubi out!" Sarutobi said, silence was greeted, not for long...

3...

2...

1...

"WHAT?!" could be heard all through the village.

"I said silence, Jiraiya" Sarutobi said to the toad sage.

"Naruto, come with me, you too, Dog, Snake, Falcon, Weasel" Jiraiya ordered, "Yes sir!" they poofed out with Jiraiya, "Wonder how this wild, turn out" Saritobi said in amusement, ANBU came 5 seconds later since the first squad left for a S-class mission.

Jiraiya and his group, flickered to to Mt. Myūboku, he does some juts that will be reveled in later chapters and slams it on Naruto's stomach. Naruto, breathless, suddenly gasped in pain, his seal was glowing red. Naruto suddenly fell weak, his breathing became labored...

He passed out from the pain. Falcon saw the boy's eyes became droop and was swaying backwards, he quickly caught Naruto. The seal that was now red leaked out, like water, and a figure seems to be emerging out. When the figure was now visible, they gasped, I'm too damn lazy, you already know Kurama's appearance. Well human, anyways, Naruto was completely out, his breathing was back to normal. Kurama stretched, "Good to be back, hand me the kit" he said, Falcon passed Naruto to Kurama, he knew that he was on their side. Kurama looked and Naruto's peaceful yet had pain written on his face, and smiled sadly. "So, what do we do now?" He asked Jiraiya, "Well first, you get some rest, all of you, we will continue this tomorrow" The toad sage said, they nodded.

Kurama went to the kit's apartment, he looked at it in disgust, the retards (villagers) had written on the walls and trashed the place. "They will pay soon, wait, didn't the other blonde brat have a house on the outskirts of Konoha, he does!" so Kurama decided to go to Minato's and Kushina's house. When Kurama got there, Naruto still in his hands, he could see that it was hidden good. The entrance was a gate, Kurama could see there was a blood seal. He cut Naruto's thumb and placed it over the seal, it opened. The cut quickly healed, thanks to his powers. He strode inside, and opened another door. He looked at the dark living room, he scrunched his nose.

This place needed cleaning, and badly. He did a cleaning jutsu in seconds, and the place was spotless. He remembered where was the brat's parents room. He took him upstairs and went to the door in the middle.

The room was large, it had a king sized bed, he placed Naruto on the bed, under the covers. He soon went to bed after.

 **Morning**

Naruto woke up groggily, he looked around, 'Where am I?' he thought, "In your parents' old room, kit" he turned around and saw Kurama?! Naruto was confused, then he remembered. "How?" He asked, Kurama sighed, "I'll explain later, now get cleaned up, we need to get to the old hokage's office" Naruto nodded

 **Hokage's office**

As usual, they flickered there. They were silent as hell, "Where are they?" Jiraiya asked, not noticing Kurama and Naruto, actually, no one did. Kurama and Naruto sweat dropped, 'how don't they notice us?' Naruto thought, unaware that Kurama could still read his mind. 'Who knows' Kurama thought back, "We're already here" he said to them. "What, when?" Jiraiya asked, shocked as everyone else in the room. "Right now..." Naruto cut in, clearly seeing Kurama was getting a tick mark of annoyance. "Anyways, Kyuubi-" "Kurama" "Kurama's mask will be a mask, and Naruto's would be a fox" Sarutobi said. Kurama and Naruto nodded, but clearly annoyed, Kurama because he was a Kitsune in a Kitsune mask, and Naruto since, well, he already is known as a fox. "Here are your uniforms, Dog, Weasel, Snake, Falcon, show them around the HQ" Sarutobi ordered ANBU. "They already know it" Dog said, lazily, they do know it since all the pranks. Kurama and Naruto snickered and quickly changed, they put on there mask.

Beware Konoha, here comes the Kitsune Duo

Wait! It's still isn't over.

ANBU, plus the two new members flickered there.

"Oi! Meet your new teammates" Snake yelled at the other ANBU. There was a turtle, and some other mask I don't remember XD. "Two new members?" a female voice asked, a cat mask appeared. "Yep" Snake said, "Now, take of your mask" Snake ordered. All the ANBU took of their mask, Shikaku Nara, Yūgao Uzuki, Tenzo or Yamato, Shisui Uchiha, and other people I'm to lazy to name. And lastly, the ANBU that brought them here took of there mask. Dog was Hatake Kakashi, 'Ah, Minato's old brat' Kurama mused in his head, Weasel was Itachi Uchiha, 'Ah, two Uchiha brats' Kurama thought once again, Naruto was just enjoying this, he already knew all their identities. Snake was Anko Matarashi, and Falcon was Iruka Umino. "Nice to meet you all" Naruto greeted, smiling behind his mask, Kurama grunted. Naruto looked at Kurama in his mask, and Kurama could tell he was serious.

"Nice too met you too" Kurama said boredly.

And that was the start of the Kitsune Duo

 **This is two chapters in one because their both short and both are supposed to be together. I wrote this a long time so that is why it's bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ANBU Kitsune Duo**_

 _ **The mission**_

 _ **3 years have passed now, and the Kitsune Duo advance quickly in their first week. Naruto is now 8. Kurama is still and forever will be 17-18! MWAHAHA**_

Kitsune quickly attack from above while Fox attacked from below. They were fighting a unknown enemy. The enemy quickly coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"C'mon, when are we going to get a real battle? This is Childs play" Fox whined, Kitsune sighed, "Fox, I know your still a brat and all, stop yelling, but you can't handle everything" Kitsune said, sighing.

Fox pouted in his mask, "Let's just get this over with" Kitsune said, picking up the body and going to the Hokage tower.

They flickered there, and poor old Sarutobi was reading Icha Icha Paradise when they poofed in. "Hokage-Sama" Kitsune said with a sweat drop, carrying the body.

Fox snickered, Sarutobi quickly hid his book away. "Anyways... How did the mission go?" Sarutobi asked, "Like Childs play, Jiji I need a real mission" Fox whined, taking off his mask.

His blond hair was still the same as ever, it only grew a bit. "Shut up, Brat" Kitsune also took off his mask, those cold crimson eyes soften a bit, hey, at least he cut his hair shorter.

"Where do I put the cargo" Kurama pointed at the dead man. "Take it to the infirmary" Sarutobi said, with a flash Kurama went and came. "Show off" Naruto muttered, Kurama ruffled Naruto's hair. "Naruto, you said you want a real mission?" Sarutobi said, "Yeah, A real one!" Naruto stated.

"You're actually going to give him a mission?" Kurama asked, "Yes, Naruto, you know about the Uchiha massacre?" Sarutobi asked.

"How can I forget" Naruto stated seriously.

 _ **~°~°~°~ Flashback no Jutsu ~°~°~°~**_

"Itachi-Nii, do you really have to do it?" Naruto asked, "Yes Naruto, I have to do it" Itachi smiled sadly. Kurama put a hand on Itachi's shoulder, "Remember, you always have a home here" he said.

"I know, I must go now, remember, we will be on opposite sides now, I'll have to fight you, I'll go easy on the knucklehead, take café of my little brother" and with that, Itachi vanished.

"I'm going to miss him" Naruto said sadly, "You and me both, Buddy, now lets go, we have to hide in the shadows, then get his little brother" Kurama said, putting on his mask.

Naruto nodded, putting on his mask.

 _ **Time skip**_

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Kitsune yelled, "What is it, Kitsune?" Sarutobi asked, he knew already. "The Uchiha clan's been murdered, I only found this one" Kitsune pointed at the boy, who Fox was carrying bridal style.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Fox, take him to the hospital immediately" Sarutobi ordered. Fox nodded and quickly flashed in the hospital.

"What happened?!" one of the nurse yelled, "No time to explain, take him, if anything happens to the boy, I will kill you" Naruto said seriously, he was taking Itachi's wish seriously.

"Y-Yes" the nurse stammered, she knew not to mess with the Kitsune duo's Fox. She quickly called the doctor, and soon Sasuke was taken to the ER (Emergency Room).

 _ **Time skip to next day**_

"Hey demon, we already know it was you who murdered the Uchiha clan!" one of the villagers screamed.

Soon there was a line of insults from the villagers, 'Don't loose your cool' Naruto thought.

One of the villagers went up to Naruto, "Listen to me demon" he spat, Naruto tried to push away, soon enough the villagers ganged up on him and started beating him.

'I hate my life, sometimes, Kurama, in need of assistance' Naruto thought. 'Shit, this actually hurts' he thought once again, trying to black their punches.

Naruto whimpered in pain, 'Kit were the hell are you, Kit? Naruto!?' Naruto couldn't hear Kurama, for he blacked out. Who knew villagers hit as hard as ninja?

Kitsune was looking for Naruto, he saw a group of villagers all in one place, crowding. 'Shit' Kurama mentally cursed at himself and flashed by the crowd. He saw Naruto, barely conscience (IDK how to spell) he quickly grabbed him bridal style. "

Run, before I kill you all" Kitsune said coldly, carrying Naruto. "But Kitsune-san, it's the demon! He killed the Uchiha clan!" a banshee screamed. Kitsune teleported in front of the banshee, kunai on her neck, threaten to kill her. "I advise you Haruno, to not cross me" Kurama spoke, and flashed to the Homage tower.

 _ **~°~°~°~ Flashback no Jutsu end ~°~°~°~**_

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked. "Watch over Itachi-Kun's little brother in the academy" Sarutobi stated. Silence was heard, "WHAT!?" Naruto screamed, "I am not going to the academy, I do not want to be with all those children!".

"You are a child, idiot" Kurama stated, "Who's side are you on?!" Naruto asked Kurama.

"No ones~" Kurama said in a sing song voice witch made Naruto and Sarutobi sweat drop.

"Who's the home room teacher?" Naruto asked, he couldn't believe he was actually going to the academy, that was a bad thing for him. Sarutobi smiled, "Come out" he ordered.

Falcon, or Falcon without his mask came out. "Hello, Naruto" Iruka greeted. Naruto lightened up, "Iuka-Nii! I cannot believe you are teaching brats" Iruka laughed sheepishly, "Hey, I want to see the new generation of ninja" he said.

Kurama smiled, "Hey brat, you know you can't show your strength yet?" he said. And that spiraled downward for Naruto. "But my Chakra reserves are to large to do simple academy Justus!" he said, "Well you're going to have to figure it out, and you can't say your Fox or in the ANBU~" Kurama said."What have I gotten my self into?" Naruto asked himself

 _ **Fin~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Name:**_ _ANBU Kitsune Duo_

 _ **Chapter:**_ _4, First Day_

 _ **Summary:**_ Naruto Uzumaki, the so called "demon" of Konoha, and the true demon, The Kyuubi no Kitsune were like brothers. Naruto met the Kyuubi at age 3 when he was getting his daily beating, by the retarded villagers, Kyuubi thought that as well. Kyuubi was what Naruto could call a "Brotherly figure" even thou he was a fox, or was he? No he's actually a 18 year old demon from another world who is human, shocker. Anyways, Naruto could always sneak under the noses of the ANBU so Hiruzen decided to put him into ANBU, and Naruto brought a surprise to him also, "Can Kurama-Nii join to?" imagine the face of Hiruzen. Together they are Konoha's "Kitsune duo" and Naruto has to go watch over the little brother of his team mate Itachi Uchiha, he was another brotherly figure, he knew about the mission. He promise Itachi to protect his foolish little brother, so Naruto decided to create a "mask" for the academy, Join the "Kitsune duo" 's adventures

 _ **Last time On ANBU Kitsune Duo,**_

 _Kurama smiled, "Hey brat, you know you can't show your strength yet?" he said. And that spiraled downward for Naruto. "But my Chakra reserves are too large to do simple academy Justus!" he said, "Well you're going to have to figure it out, and you can't say your Fox or in the ANBU~" Kurama said."What have I gotten myself into?" Naruto asked himself_

Naruto awoke at 4 AM, his regular time to wake up. Kurama was curled in a C shape, cuddling a pillow. Naruto inwardly sighed, damn kitsune's and there kitsune ways. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth **(almost said cheek, ehh, some send help, I'm giddy right now, is that even used now? Who Knows?)** He got out some fresh meat from the freezer. He put some spices on so it can be flavored and set it on the pan. It quickly started sizzling.

Kurama's nose perked in his sleep, he opened his crimson eyes groggily, "Meat" he said and he was quickly standing next to Naruto like an excited puppy. "I swear one of these days on a mission, you're going to smell meat and just surprisingly show your damn tails and ears" Naruto groaned. "You think I care, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox, the one who brought havoc to this village" and Kurama started ranting about how so awesome he is. Naruto, to get Kurama to shut the hell up, threw a piece of meat on the floor. "MEAT!" Kurama yelled excitedly, and the 9 tails come out with equally burned orange fur.

Naruto shook his head, and he was the kit? He turned off the stove and served the meat with some ramen, well for him, peer meat for the excited kitsune. Suddenly he got an idea, _blackmail_. He got a sinister smirk; he secretly popped out a camera and slowly took a photo of Kurama.

"Give me the camera or I will tear you to shreds" Kurama said, giving a deathly glare to Naruto and quickly groaned in pain and covered his poor eyes. "That's a horrible shade of orange, are you trying to tell your enemies 'Hey look here, kill me now'? I thought I taught you better." Kurama said, Naruto just pouted, "I was trying to keep a low profile, can't have the whole village knowing that the 'demon' is actually 'the untamed Fox' of the Kitsune Duo, can't I?" Naruto said sarcastically. "Touché" Kurama said, finishing his meat.

Suddenly the alarm rang 8 AM, Naruto's eyes widened. "Shitshitshit I'm late, on my first day" Naruto just body flickred out of the apartment. Kurama chuckled, "Such a lively child you have Minato, Kushina" he said to himself, getting up and washing the dishes.

 **\KITSUNE DUO/**

Naruto flickred a good distance away from the academy. He had a bright orange hoodie with black sleeves and hoodie, with the red Uzumaki spiral in the back, black shorts and black sandals to accompany the fashion. Who knew Anko would actually have a fashion trait accompanied with some girly thinks, it scared all of the ANBU. He put his hoodie up, running to the academy, not risking getting beating from the villagers.

The door to Falcon's, Iruka's classroom was opened. Iruka looked at him, earning glances from some of the students. _'Late on your first day, really?'_ Iruka said in his mind, _'I blame the overly large Kitsune'_ Naruto thought dryly.

Iruka turned his attention back to the class, "Okay, we have a new student" whispers started surrounding the class, "A new student, almost at the end of the year?" "Wonder if he's good" "Nah, he can't be good as Sasuke-Sama" were the whispers. "BE QUIET!" Iruka yelled, shutting the class up, he coughed, "Okay, you may come in" Iruka said. Everyone watched closely as Naruto came to sight, "Introduce yourself, and take of your hoodie" Iruka sighed.

' _Looks like Iruka knows him, I've never seen that clan symbol nowhere'_ a black hair lazy smart ass thought. "Ah, gomen, gomen-" the stranger took off his hoodie, letting out a mess of untamable blonde spiky hair. "The names Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Naruto said over enthusiastically, his eyes betraying his voice. He was met with silence, and whispers speeded like wild fire.

"My mom said never to befriend the Uzumaki boy"  
"My mom called him a monster"

"Really my mom called him a demon"

Naruto's hair covered his eyes; he made his hands turn to fist, shaking with anger or sadness, knuckles, turning white. Iruka was ready to yell again, they dare disrespect the strongest ANBU in this classroom, to his surprise, Naruto started laughing. Making all the class to stop and look at him, even Sasuke, he strangely got an image of the ANBU with a fox mask carrying him to the hospital, he shook his head, scowling at the thought.

Iruka looked at him incredibly, Naruto just shook of the hate **(Shake it off, shake it off, no okay)** He thought Naruto was going to go on a rampage so he was ready to call Kurama for help. _"Naruto is a special kid, he's gone through enough, he knows the pain, the pain that everyone feels, he didn't get blinded by hatred, it just made him strive to make the world a better place"_ Iruka remembered what Kurama and Jiraiya told him. 'You really are something special, Naruto' Iruka thought and shook his head; "Naruto, hmm, you go sit next to Sasuke" Iruka pointed at the empty desk next to Sasuke. Naruto nodded; hating all the attention he was getting and quickly made his way over. Naruto quickly got bored; he knew all this stuff from the ANBU and Kurama.

 **\TIME SKIP/**

It was quickly lunch break, and Naruto forgot to make lunch. He sighed, oh well; he'll just go starving to HQ and sneak himself of to Ichiraku's or something. He felt something lick his hand and looked down, there was an orange fox with nine tails and crimson eyes, Kurama, and look at it, and he brought lunch. It was a bento box wrapped in orange, there was a not attached to it,

 _ **Hey Kit, you forgot to make lunch again**_

 _ **It isn't healthy skipping it, you're still growing**_

 _ **Maybe that's why you're so short**_

 _ **And pay attention to class or I will give you the seven hells**_

 _ **-Love Kurama**_

Naruto sent a glare to Kurama, getting a quick scratch from him on his cheek. He sighed, eating happily. He sat alone, eating under a tree in the front of the building. He felt someone coming but didn't react and just kept eating his lunch. "I've never seen you around here before, are you new here?" Shikamaru asked. Next to him were Chouji and Kiba. "No, I was born in the village" Naruto responded, looking up. "Ah, so why haven't I seen you before? Also, what clan is that?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto sighed. "I don't know, I don't get out much, since I'm an orphan and you've heard, everyone calls me demon and I have to suffer pain from the villagers" Naruto responded dryly, "And this is the clan symbol of the Uzumaki, it's a dead clan, wiped out from existence long ago" Naruto said.

Silence, peer silence, Akamaru, Kiba's dog, decided to break it by barking at Kurama. Kurama growled, his tails wagging dangerously. Naruto sighted again, and grabbed Kurama in between his hands, "Calm down or no meat for a week" Naruto snapped quietly, Kurama whimpered, not his precious meat!

"Sorry about that, Kiba was it?" Naruto said, sending an apologetic look at Kiba, "Yeah, my name's Inuzuka, Kiba"

Chouji was munching on a bag of chips, "Akimichi, Chouji"

"Nara, Shikamaru" Shikamaru said.

"Well I guess you know my name already but my name is Uzumaki, Naruto, and this is Kurama" Naruto said rubbing Kurama's head softly. The bell rang, signalizing to go back to class. Naruto smiled, running back, leaving the three in the dust.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh, an interesting kid" Shikamaru said, the other two nodded.

 **\KITSUNE DUO/**

Naruto slid the door open, Kurama still in his arms. Iruka looked at him, giving a questioning look, as if saying 'Why _is Kurama-Taichou here? '_ Naruto shrugged and pointed at the empty bento box. Naruto made his way to his seat, only to see the pink haired banshee sitting there. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, Naruto decided to let Sasuke suffer a bit and just nodded, carrying Kurama to the top row, only to take a nap, and Kurama was getting pretty tired, so he curled up on Naruto's hair and also took a nap.

 **\TIME SKIP/**

It was the end of class and Naruto was the only one left, still taking a nap. After everyone left, making sure, Kurama turned back to his human form. "So how do you want to wake up Naruto, Captain?" Iruka sighed, turning to Kurama, who had a sadist smirk playing on his face. He grabbed a kunai, and put it next To Naruto's next. "Die" He whispered, only to be throwed onto his back, groaning in pain and laughing hard. Naruto banged his head "Let me sleep, I'm tired" Naruto mumbled, obviously tired. "Don't feel like it, you should fall asleep earlier, it isn-" Kurama got caught off by Iruka, "He sleeping" Iruka pointed out,

Indeed Naruto was sleeping peacefully, it was quite rare since he was always fully awake, and never got full hours of sleep. Kurama sighed, grabbing Naruto and setting him at his back, his chin on Kurama's shoulder. "Well I guess I better go I hope it wasn't much trouble, Bye Iruka-San" Kurama said goodbye and flickred back to the apartment.

 **\KITSUNE DUO/**

Kurama was back at the apartment, he set Naruto down at his bed, taking off his hoodie and setting it somewhere. Kurama sighed; taking care of a brat was hard. He saw something that caught his eye, it was a piece of paper, and he grabbed it and smiled. It was a picture of Naruto and Kurama; it looks like 5 year old Naruto drew it. He set it back and looked at Naruto, he made a vow.

"I swear Minato and Kushina, I will protect Naruto from perverts and people who wish harm upon him" and with that, Kurama put on his uniform and mask and made sure the doors were locked and made solid clones to take care of the kit. And left to the HQ.

 **Finally a new Chapter after 2 months, I'M SO SORRY, GOMENAZAI, I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK THEN I READ A FANFICTION AND GOT INSPARATION.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyyyyyyyyyy, people of the world. Long time hasn't it? I'm sorry that I haven't update it. Anyways, here you go.**

 _ **Last time on ANBU Kitsune Duo**_

"I swear Minato and Kushina, I will protect Naruto from perverts and people who wish harm upon him" and with that, Kurama put on his uniform and mask and made sure the doors were locked and made solid clones to take care of the kit. And left to the HQ.

Naruto woke up in the morning, beating the clock, like always. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He got an idea; he was on a long term mission, meaning that he sometimes didn't need to go to the HQ. He got a chesired smile, oh, this was perfect. You see, even if he got his father's looks, I mean duh, he's sexy. He got his mother's habit, or was it a fox, wait, wasn't his mother like a fox since she had Kurama inside of her, oh, that sounds wrong. Naruto shook his head, getting rid of that idea.

He took a shower, bearing the cold like a man, okay; he was used to the cold. He brushed his teeth and went to Ichiraku's ramen. That place was open 24/7 according to Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, the same for all your nightly visits I presume?" Teuchi said, smiling. Naruto smiled "Yes, dattebayo!" he said happily, swaying his legs. Let's just say he ate 8 bowls before pranking the village. And by pranking, I mean painting a realistic Shinigami on everyone's door. He painted a big one on the Hokage Mountain.

He snickered to himself. Ah, best prank ever. He saw the crack of the sun setting on the village. He made his way to the academy; early bird gets the worm, or for him, Naruto goes to bed, m'kay.

\ANBU HQ/

When Iruka got there, he saw Naruto sleeping. He sighed, he found him. He was surprised to say he found him sleeping when all of the villagers where screaming bloody murder, and then a loud howl like whine woke him up. He burst out laughing. Iruka looked at him, was the kid insane, then again, Kurama was the one who howled, and the kid was in the ANBU at age 5, so no wonder. "Naruto, you know you're going to have to clean that up" Iruka said, rubbing his temples. Naruto went into defense mode and relaxed. "Falcon, you need to stop sneaking up on me!" Naruto whined. Sitting back down with a pout.

Soon the class started filling up with students, and the class had started. Poor Naruto had to act like an idiot again. Iruka once again was texting the class with shadow clone jutsu. Naruto sucked at that, I mean c'mon, the kid had more chakra, being one of the last and only Uzumaki member was a pain in the ass. "Uzumaki, Naruto" Iruka called out, sending an apologetic glance at Naruto. Naruto sighed, he preformed the technique. A sickly looking Naruto clone appeared next to him, making everyone burst out laughing.

Naruto shut them off with a chuckle. "Laugh at me all you want, I wasn't the one screaming like little girls" he said, making everyone shut up. He had a smile playing on his lips for the rest of the day. Soon it was time to leave; Naruto was the one to leave since he knew some people where waiting outside, ready to apparently beat him up. He sent a warning glance to Iruka, who just sighed and signed him 'Just do what you gotta do, Kurama is going to come anyways'. Naruto made his way outside, totally ignoring Iruka who was throwing a fit in his mind.

The kids saw him and started approaching him. Naruto just gave them his foxy grin and Body Flickered out of the halls. The kids stood dumbfounded. Then they ran home, crying to their mommy's over jealousy. Naruto laughed that could be heard all over the village.

\ANBU HQ/

Naruto got home and changed into his ANBU gear, he had to go in a mission with Kurama. He made it to HQ, where he received glares, laughs, and chuckles. Snake threw herself at him, "Fox, did I ever tell you how much you are my favorite!" she laughed, she smelled like beer. Fox sighed, "You've been drinking" he said. Snake just laughed and passed out on top of him. Fox, being one of the strong bastards here, threw her on the couch.

"FOOOOXXXXXXX!" a voice boomed out, making everyone burst out laughing. Naruto, or Fox, turned around and looked at an enraged Kitsune. "Oh man up, little girl, we have a mission" Fox said, jokingly. Kitsune threw a kunai and Fox who dodged, literally barely missing Dog. His face wasn't visible, but you could feel that he was shocked and scared. Ah, there was the usual duo. They both body flickered to the Hokage tower, arguing and bickering. They didn't notice two pairs of black pineapple shaped ponytails.

Sarutobi looked at them, he sweat dropped. "Kitsune, Fox" he said, both of them totally ignoring the poor man. Shikaku looked at them, his eye brows twitching, Shikamaru was looking in interest, not every time you see the great ANBU duo fighting. He also took notice how Fox was shorter than Kitsune, maybe he was his, Shikamaru's age.

"Boys" Hiruzen warned, again, they ignored him. "You guys are still annoying, let the old man speak" Shikaku said, getting their attention. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING ANNOYING!?" They both yelled. Soon, it was Kitsune and Shikaku fighting. "Boys." Hiruzen said, finally getting enough of it, he sent out a killer intent on them, filling the room. Finally everyone was quiet. "After I was rudely interrupted, Kitsune, Fox, this is a 2 day mission, go" he send them a glance, wich means 'Don't leave yet, come later after they left'. Kitsune and Fox nodded.

\ANBU HQ/

Kitsune and Fox waited on top of the Hokage tower. Kitsune turned around and froze again, there in all it's glory was still the Shinigami, painted on the monument of Hokage heads carved in the Mountain side. Kitsune let out a howl, or whatever kitsune does when he is scared. Fox started out laughing again. "If you guys keep making this ruckus, I'm going to introduce you guys to my wife" Shikaku said, glaring at them. They quieted down, "The old man is waiting for you guys, have fun" he waved, flickering down the tower and walking away with Shikamaru.

 **HAHA, I finished! Yep, I know this is a different version of Chapter 5. It just seemed a little better in my head. Anyways! Thanks for you guys showing you support! See ya later! I promise!**


End file.
